Love you forever
by sky is blue
Summary: This story is complete, however--the re-written version is being written.
1. The confession

A/N: Special mention goes to Angela, aka JoynSpirit, for the request to have this re-written ^_^ Yes, I've decided to re-write it, since it seemed like a good idea. Remember to review, kind soul.

Disclaimer: This really is getting old. You know I don't own anything, so please stop asking.

-----------------------------------------------------

**_love you forever _**

By: sky is blue, formerly known as supergirl

------------------------------------------------------

He stared at her, an almost _bitter_ look on his face. 

__

_ Bump. _

_ 'Oh, sorry!' She breathed, not bothering to see who it was. She looked up. Dislike crossed her face. He pretended to seem unfazed, though his heart dropped a bit. Nevertheless, he had picked up her things for her, only to have it snatched away from him. _

_ 'Well, I would never have imagined you helping someone you detest so strongly..' She muttered, her tone full of disdain. He only stared at her serenely. _

_ 'I don't hate you, Ginny.' He replied. She glared at him, suspicion heavy in her eyes._

_ 'Of course you hate me.' _

_ 'No, I don't.' He shook his head. ' I never hated you. In fact…' He paused, licking his lips and feeling flushed. She gazed at him with a questioning gaze. He tried cracking a dry smile. _

_ 'I quite like you, Ginny Weasley.' He held out his hand in a friendly manner. But she didn't smile back, nor did she accept his hand. She only shook her head in disgust. _

_ 'Malfoy…' She spat in disgust. Turning abruptly around, she stalked off, brilliant red hair bobbing up and down as she walked. _

_ He dropped his hand, closing his eyes for a moment. _

What had he expected, anyways? It was only obvious what her reaction would have been. Not that it mattered that she knew if he was _affectionate_ about her. And it was silly of him, to keep this distant hope still in him, smiling once in a while as he imagined her smiling back at him. 

_Quit being an idiot. If you want her…go get her…_

He glared down at the table in front of him. 

_Easier said than done. _

:+:

She had walked away quickly, not daring to turn back. Her face had been stony and her eyes blazing with fury. What the hell had that been for? _I quite like you?_

It wasn't funny. 

And then there was the doubt that slowly crept up inside of her.

Because his face had been solemn, not even the usual sneering disposition in place. 

His face had been blank, and then a hint of sincerity and the outstretched hand. The hand that she didn't shake. She breathed heavily, shaking in anger. 

_How dare he? _

Who did he think he was, running into her, then picking up her things and then offering his hand for friendship…and, dare she say it, even more? 

It was too sudden, too fast, and too impossible. 

And so she sat at dinner, still contemplating what he had meant. One of her flaws: the fact that she couldn't overlook anything. She couldn't let the event just slip through her mind or laugh it off or forget it. Every time she tried, she would remember with a flash what had happened and feel her fist clench.

She caught him glancing at her rather wistfully quite a few times that evening. She only felt disgust.

Disgusted at the fact that perhaps he didn't hate her, and that perhaps he even dreamed about her once in a while. 

She turned away, dropping her fork on her plate and turning around to listen to Harry and Hermione talk quietly. She stared at his raven black hair, his round spectacles and his green eyes…

And wondered why he couldn't have said, _' I quite like you, Ginny Weasley.'_ Life wasn't fair. 

'Ginny?' Hermione peered at her. ' Are you alright?' 

She smiled. ' I'm fine, Hermione.' 

She retired early that night, feeling an odd kind of worry bubble up in her stomach.

:+:

He sat on the couch alone, reading the textbook he had been assigned to read. But his mind never did register what he was reading. His mind was on her, which is the subject he had dwelled on every day for a long time. He felt a tiny bit of regret at his rash actions of earlier. Perhaps he had scared her, because he was _supposed_ to act like a git. Maybe he shouldn't have even hinted anything. Maybe he should have left. 

But she had been right in front of him, looking beautiful and innocent, and the words that had come out of her mouth had been poison. 

She thought he hated her. Something had snapped in him and he had found himself telling her that he didn't hate her. Then he slipped out of reality and for a moment thought that perhaps, she would understand. And she hadn't understood at all. And now everything was wrong. 

'See you later, baby!' A loud voice cried from the entrance of the slytherin dungeons.

Draco looked up and saw a fellow Slytherin walking in, red faced and quite frankly, looking very drunk. As his eyes flitted over to the couch, they widened and he grinned broadly.

'Malfoy, old pal!' He clapped a large hand on his shoulder. ' How're you doing, eh?' Draco stared up at his red face with eyes that were half hooded. 

'Leave me alone.' He said monotonously, staring up at the popular Jeff Williams with just a _hint_ of dislike. Perhaps it was just the jealousy getting to him. After all, he was quite sure that Jeff had just gotten back from drinking the night away with one of his girlfriends…

Wavy dark hair, tan skin, tall… 

Popular bastard.

'Aw, what's wrong, Malfoy? Have a bad day?' He jeered, walking around the couch to plop down next to him. 

'Tell Jeffie what's wrong.' He crooned. Draco glared at him, face scrunched up as his liquor-smelling breath reached his nose. 

'_Nothing_.' He annunciated, turning away from him. A pause. Then a snicker. 

'Sounds like you're heartbroken--or something to that extent, anyways.' He murmured in an amused tone. Draco snapped around, staring at him in disbelief. Had it been that obvious?

'I am _not_ heartbroken, Williams, so you can stuff you and your crazy assumptions up your drunk arse.' He said savagely, teeth clenched, pushing the boy away harshly.

'Calm down, you ass!' He growled, a slight frown finally appearing on his face. But after a moment, he was grinning mischievously again, leaning down so that his face was inches away from Draco's. 

'So, who's the girl you fancy, Malfoy?' He wheedled. Draco turned away, feeling severe annoyance and anger.

'You _know_ I can help you get her to fall head over heels in love with you.' He said, voice dropping to a whisper. Draco's immense scowl ceased, and a look of wonder came about him as he thought about what Jeff had just suggested. 

_Get her to fall in love with him? _

He didn't need that, did he? He didn't need her to love him…

But then he thought about her cold glare, and his heart ached for her every step of the way. 

'You, get her to fall in love with me?' He scoffed half-heartedly. 

Maybe he could. Maybe it would work, somehow. Draco took a look at the boy in front of him. Hadn't he been through almost all the eligible girls at Hogwarts? There had to be a way, right?

'Yes.' Said Jeff. 

Draco looked at him, giving him a calculating look. 

_He can help me…_

Draco smirked lightly. 'I doubt you can do anything for me.' 

'You doubt wrong, Malfoy.' He shot back smoothly. Draco blinked. Maybe he was right. He nearly smiled at the prospect of her smiling at him lovingly, and then felt a surge of disappointment in himself. He was that desperate? Desperate enough turn to a _whore_ for help? 

_Stupid love._

He straightened up, his mind made up already.

' You just try and help me, Williams. Then prepare to be disappointed when it doesn't work.' He said curtly, getting up to go up to his dorm.

Jeff sat up straight, a strange glint coming over his eyes. 

'You have no idea, Malfoy…'

:+:

A/N: Ok. So this chapter didn't come out as I wanted it to. If it had come out the way I had wanted it to, I would've had to change an awful lot from the original version, and I think I already changed enough. So please…review and don't hate me. I'll give you a cookie.


	2. Seducing

A/N: THANX EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!! I think I have writer's block. That is one of the reasons that this chapter is SO short. Don't flame me cuz it sucks!!! Here's some good news. I already have chapter 3 written up! I just need to edit and stuff…

" Ok. You got what I'm saying?" Jeff asked fiercely.

" Yup." Draco smirked. 

" Now go out there and go get her!" 

Draco strutted out of the common room, a new feeling of confidence in him. As he passed by the corridors, he spotted her. Ginny Weasley was standing in a corner of the hall, hovering over something with a bunch of other Gryiffindor girls. 

Shaking his head, he sauntered over to them. None of them noticed his presence, so he cleared his throat. 

" Ahem." A few of them whirled around and glared at him. 

" Ladies, might I ask just what, is so fascinating?" he asked. One of them, a tall, lanky girl with glasses, answered, " This!" 

The crowd drifted apart to let Draco see. In Ginny's hand, was a picture of Harry Potter, shirtless. Draco felt jealous. Why couldn't he look like that? 

" Looks aren't everything! Besides, Potter is **ugly**!" he stated pompously. 

Ginny frowned, " Harry looks better than you ever will!"

::Giggle:: ::Giggle:: All the girls were back to giggling at the picture of Harry, except for Ginny, who was still frowning.

Draco didn't say anything. He ignored Ginny's remark. He remembered what Jeff had taught him. Seduction. 'Right then,' he thought. ' Pin the girl against the wall.' 

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and led her away from the giggling girls. Ginny slapped his hand away and she stood by the wall. 

" What do ya want, Malfoy?" she asked. Draco didn't answer. He stepped closer to her. She stepped back. He stepped closer. She stepped back. It was working! 

He stepped closer and closer, until she was against the wall, and he was centimeters away. 

"Do you hate me?" Draco meant to say this in a whisper, but it came out in a squeak. He glanced at Ginny to see if she was getting uncomfortable or aroused. She wasn't. She looked bored. Bored.

"Well, yea...." She sneered. Draco leaned over so that his mouth was touching her ear. 

" How is it that whenever I'm around, you are mean?", he whispered. 

"Because your perverted-ness grosses me out?" she rolled her eyes. This was not working. He moved closer to her so that his body was against her. Ginny was getting really grossed out because he was so near. And the truth was, he felt uncomfortable seducing her. It just wasn't his style. He decided to give it one more try. " Wouldn't you love it if I kissed you?", he purred, half disgusted at himself.

Immediately, a hand shot out and punched Draco square in the jaw. He fell backwards, shocked by the sudden attack.

" Malfoy! See what I mean? Perv!", she screeched. Draco flushed slightly and he looked down at the carpet, mumbling, " Sheesh, I was just trying to seduce you…"

Ginny gaped at him. " Seduce me? You're disgusting me!" she screamed. She turned around and ran back to the Giggling Gryffindors, where she would be safe from Seducing!Draco. 

A/N: Um yeah… Weird isn't it? Anyway on to the thank yous

**NiMiBabe**( thanx), **bellus-qui**( thanx for the advice J), **PracticalPrincess**( lol like your plot u should write it down!), **Dracaena Draco**( Thanx for your advice also! And I'm new to the whole fanfiction thing…J), **Lady in White, **(thanx), **Cactuskitty**, (my first review! Thanx!)


	3. Giving up

A/N: Hi… Ok. R/R

The next few weeks were bright and sunny, but Draco felt miserable. He had tried to seduce Ginny many more times after the first encounter, but none seemed to get to her. He had to admit, he was bad with girls. 

As he sat down glumly in his seat at breakfast, Jeff leaned over and whispered, 

" So, my lad, did it work?"

Draco stared down at his food and didn't answer. Jeff saw how depressed he looked and took it that it didn't work. Not knowing how to comfort him, he shrugged, 

" The girl must be weird!" 

Draco looked up from his plate and glared daggers at him.

" She is **not** weird." He snarled. His mean demeanor startled Jeff. This guy was really obsessed! But just how long had he loved her? Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked at Draco.

" When, and why did you start liking this girl?" he asked. 

Draco didn't answer. He kept looking at his food and pushing it around with his fork. Jeff was about to give up and leave when he said something incoherent.

" What was that?" Jeff asked, amusement in his voice. Draco looked up at him and said louder, " I've liked her since my 4th year." Jeff was surprised. He's liked her for 3 years! 

"And I like her because, I dunno, she's so good to people… And when she laughs, it sounds like bells tinkling… I don't exactly know why I love her, I just do… Have you ever felt that way?" Draco went on. 

Jeff frowned. " No. I—I've never felt that way. Anyway why did you decide to tell her all of a sudden?" he murmured. 

Draco shrugged and got up from the table. " Because I figured that if I didn't tell her this year, I'd probably never see her again, since this is my last year at Hogwarts…" 

Draco turned away from Jeff, and walked out of the Great Hall. " Meet me later in the common room for your next lesson!" Jeff yelled after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Alright then." Jeff sighed. "Seducing her isn't gonna work. Why don't ya just give up?" Draco looked stricken, " I'm not going to give up! I **love** her! It's not some silly schoolboy crush! 

Jeff was still skeptical, they had thought of every other method, but it was all ruled out.

" I'll try one more time, and then if it doesn't work, I guess I'll live with it." Draco said. 

Jeff bit his lip, trying to remember how he always won the girls. Most of the time it was because he was so good-looking. But in Draco's case, he didn't have looks to brag about, and his personality wasn't much either, since he was the King of Insults. 

" How's this Draco, since Ginny apparently doesn't like who you are, changing yourself might help…" Jeff began. 

He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try.

Draco brightened at his idea, and he nodded his head fervently. So, for the most part of the night, they sat there, by the flickering firelight, working out a plan to make Ginny love him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Draco groaned in exhaust as he lifted the dumb bells for the last time—at least for that night. Jeff nodded, satisfied with his work.

" Now tomorrow, you'll do 100 push-ups, instead of 50. Good work Draco." 

Draco grumbled in response. This was part of his 'training'. They assumed that if he became muscled and tan, he might look better. He was half content at the idea, but the other half told him that what he looked like shouldn't matter. Too tired to debate with his conscience, he plopped down on his bed, not bothering to shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

' I'm still not sure if this will work…' Draco thought. It was hard work exercising and all that. It had been about a month since they had formed this plan, yet he wasn't improving. His muscles were sore, and he could barely walk. Still, he had to get away from Jeff. He was pressuring him to keep working out 24/7. He was constantly telling him what to do. Thinking about Ginny, he crawled along the corridors, groaning every once in a while. 

" Oof!" squeaked a female voice. It was Ginny. Draco extended his hand to the girl who had landed flat on her face. She accepted without a second thought, not knowing whom it was. 

" Tha—" Ginny stopped mid-sentence to see that it was Draco. 

" Are you alright?" Draco asked, real concern heavy in his voice. 

This caught Ginny off-guard. She knew when someone was faking concern, and this was for real. Draco really cared for her. 

_'Well no duh Ginny, he's been telling you that for the past week!_' her mind told her. 

_' Oh, shut up! I thought it was just lust or something…_' Ginny snapped at her brain. 

While she was arguing with herself, Draco stared at her, slightly confused.

" Ginny! Are you ok? Your face is twitching!" he yelped. Ginny snapped back to her senses.

" What? Oh, I'm fine Malfoy…" she replied nonchalantly. Draco stared at her, not knowing what to say.

" Um… Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked apprehensively. 

Ginny stared at his pleading eyes, and she couldn't say no. He had been very nice to her so far, but then again, when had he been mean to her? Sure, he had been nasty to the Dream Team, and he had been a little perverted and gross around her, but he had never really been mean to her… 

" Uh, sure…" she replied with some uncertainty. 

Draco's pale face beamed at her, as they began to walk out the door and into the cold, evening air. Ginny shivered as the wind blew her hair fiercely. Draco noticed and he shrugged off his robes and draped it over her, smiling at her.

Ginny felt warm and cozy all over. Not really because of the cloak, but because of the warm smile he gave her. She had never noticed what a unique eye color he had. She had never seen him smile warmly. And she had never noticed how silvery his hair was. Now that she looked at him up close, he didn't look half bad. As they walked on, Ginny spotted a tall dark figure bent over by the lake. Ginny ran over to him, realizing that it was Harry Potter, and Draco ran after her. 

" Oh Hullo Ginny!" Harry greeted her cheerfully. Ginny smiled at him heartwarmingly. Draco couldn't help but feel jealous. If only she would smile at him like that. Ginny suddenly spoke, " What are you doing out here Harry?" she asked softly. Harry looked up once more and said, " Oh! Um, I dropped my glasses…" Ginny giggled softly. She bent down and picked up his glasses, and placed them on his nose. Harry grinned sheepishly, making Ginny giggle more. Harry took that moment to notice Draco.

" Hey! What's Malfoy doing out here?" he spat. Draco narrowed his eyes and sputtered, "I can do what I want Potter." Ginny frowned, not enjoying the moment. Draco felt guilty, so he decided to go back in. He said good-bye to Ginny, but she did not hear him. She was busy watching Harry Potter with a look of pure adoration and love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco sighed. It seemed as if he had been doing that a lot lately. The way Ginny had looked at Potter, it was the way he probably looked at her. He didn't deserve her. She would never learn to love him the way he loved her. She deserved someone better, like Potter. ' Besides,' his conscience reminded him. ' She should like you for who you are!' Draco frowned wearily, wondering why he ever had to fall in love with her.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Draco was strutting around Hogsmeade, looking fairly smug. He had yet again put down the Dream Team. It was around Christmas; the air cold, twinkling lights everywhere, and spirits were high. Yes, Draco had to admit, this was his favorite time of year. _

_As he was walking, he would glance at the windows of the various stores in Hogsmeade. One particular store caught his interest. Honey dukes, was sporting a new type of candy, specially made for Christmas. Many little children had their noses pressed up against the window, mouth watering for a bit of sweets. _

_Draco walked in the store, hoping to find something suitable to buy. He was walking from aisle to aisle when he spotted her. Ginny Weasley. She was looking at a box of chocolates wistfully. She was dressed in a heavy back coat, with the Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly around her. Snowflakes were sprinkled in her flaming red hair in a cute manner. _

_Draco noticed how much she had grown. She was not the small, shapeless girl he had teased back in her first year. She was a young woman. Her friend next to her was also looking at some sweets. She muttered something to Ginny, and she threw her head back and laughed. It was wonderful. It sounded like tinkling bells. _

And the way her eyes sparkled. Draco kept staring at her, marveling at how beautiful she looked. Ginny glanced at him, startled by his gaze. Draco had panicked, not wanting to upset her. But to his surprise, she smiled. It was a warm smile, a smile rarely seen. Other times, her face would be set in a glare when she saw him, but not that day. Her smile melted his heart. It was at that moment he fell in love.

_END FLASHBACK_

He got up from his bed and walked down the stairs. In the corner of a sofa, Jeff was snogging a Slytherin 5th year girl. Draco nudged Jeff, interrupting his snogging session. Jeff looked up disgruntled, his eyes looking dazed.

" What?" his voice was slurred. Draco sat down on the armchair next to him.

" I'm here to tell you that I don't need your lessons anymore. I'm giving up on her…"

Jeff sat up straight and blinked, as if trying to register in his mind what he had said. 

" After all that, you're giving up?" he asked. Draco was surprised. This wasn't the reaction he had expected. 

"Yes." Draco replied. Jeff shook his head. 

" But your Draco Malfoy! You're the king of cunning! You cheat! You play dirty! You get what you want and you don't care about who gets hurt in the process!" Jeff cried. Draco looked at Jeff darkly, "How do you know this Jeff? You have **no** idea who I am…" Draco got up from the sofa, and stomped out of the portrait hole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: What will happen next? I thought that this was a pretty dramatic chapter. The next chapter is a bit fluffier I'm hoping… Poor Draco…But lemme warn you, I've written the ending to this, and it is not a happy fic… Thanks!


	4. Jeff

A/N: Yea. Something sorta big happens in this chappie. R/R

Ginny was sad. Her crush on Harry was as strong as ever, but Harry was still oblivious. She glanced at her watch, and nearly fell out of her chair. She was going to be late for potions! Grabbing her bag, she ran out of the Great Hall, and ran down the corridors that headed toward the dungeons. As she was climbing down the stairs, she bumped into a tall figure, which sent her flying down the stairs.

" OW!" she yelped. Rubbing her knee, she looked up at the person she had run into. She didn't know who he was, although he looked familiar. The boy smiled a crooked sort of smile, which looked very sexy, and bent down to help her up. After she brushed herself off, she looked up at him and smiled. He was very handsome. 

" Hello little lady. My name's Jeff Williams." He smiled. Ginny mentally smacked herself. So that's who he was! She smiled shyly back at him and said, " My name's—" 

" Ginny Weasley, right?" he finished for her. Ginny was surprised. She wasn't popular or anything, how in the world did a popular 7th year know a measly 6th year Gryffindor's name? Jeff saw the surprised look on her face and chuckled. He could sort of see why Draco loved this girl. There was something about her that made her attractive. 

She looked very cute when she smiled, and she sort of resembled an angel, with her pale skin and her flaming red hair. Jeff kept staring at her, piercing through her eyes with his own. Ginny couldn't break eye contact with him; there was something hypnotizing about his gaze. Jeff broke contact first, and smiled at her warmly.

" I'll see you later Ginny." He called over his shoulder, as he walked up the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

That night, Ginny couldn't help but think of Jeff. He was so nice! They had taken a walk together after dinner, and it was wonderful. No one had ever looked at her the way he had. He seemed like a very nice boy. This made her wonder about her feelings for Harry. Did she **love** him? She certainly liked Jeff… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Miss Weasley! Are you paying attention?" 

Ginny snapped back to reality, as she saw Snape's face looming above her. She shook her head meekly, knowing what was coming next.

" Detention!" he barked. " And see me after class." 

Ginny hung her head and paid attention for the rest of the class, not wanting to lose house points. The truth was, Jeff was distracting her. She couldn't seem to get him out of her head. After what seemed like hours, the class ended, and Ginny packed her bags. She waited until everyone had gone to their next class, before getting up and walking over to Snape's desk. He looked up from grading papers, and frowned.

" Miss Weasley, your marks in potions are absolutely **appalling**!" 

Ginny cringed at the thought of what he would do. Snape sighed before continuing,

" I have decided, that you need a tutor. Everyday after dinner, you will come down to the dungeons and have a 1 hour tutoring session. Bear in mind that this will not excuse you from assignments!" 

Ginny groaned inwardly at the thought. Great. As if she wasn't always in a hurry to finish her homework, now she had lost 1 hour of her precious time! Slightly grumbling, Ginny trudged out of the dungeons, her boots squeaking on the wet floor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey Ginny!" Jeff greeted her. Ginny gave him an unconvincing smile, before scurrying off. But before she could get far, Jeff grabbed her, his face set in a confused, yet stubborn expression.

" Where are you going, beautiful?" 

Ginny flushed a brilliant shade of red before murmuring, " I have a tutor." 

Jeff nodded at her as if she needed his permission, before letting her go. Ginny ran down the halls, and down the stairs with surprising speed. She slowed down to a casual stride as she neared the dungeons. 

She peeped her head in the door, and saw Draco Malfoy sitting on a desk, his head buried in a book. She squeaked slightly, before glumly walking in, and sitting herself down at a desk. Draco looked up and chuckled. For some odd reason, he looked older and bigger than he was; more mature. Ginny remembered their last encounter, and how nice he had been. 

" Alright then Miss Weasley, please turn your book to page 120, and kindly read the first paragraph." Ginny blinked stupidly. She had thought that he would be rude and snide towards her, but he was acting like a gentleman, no hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Pursing her lips, she flipped her book toward to the right page, and began reading to herself. Meanwhile, Draco stared at the hunched over form of Ginny, noting how cute she looked as she bit her lip in frustration. A few minutes later, she declared that she was finished, so Draco jumped off the desk, and sat down in the seat next to her. He explained the potion they were to make today, which happened to be a truth potion. 

Ginny set off to work, perspiring slightly from the concentration of measuring each ingredient correctly. Draco's gaze upon her as she worked did not help her either. He just kept staring, his silver orbs penetrating into her. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but it was not a cold gaze. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes, and something else—though she could not put a finger on it. 

Thankfully, something soon distracted Draco, for he looked away. Even so, Ginny could not get her potion right. No matter how many times she measured, and re-measured, she measured the wrong amount. Throwing her hands up in frustration, she slammed her book shut. Draco looked up from whatever he had been doing, and strode over to her. 

Gently, he patted Ginny's back, to comfort her in a way, and whispered for her to sit down. Ginny did as she was told. 

Licking his lips, he slowly explained a good way to measure correctly the first time, and to remember the certain way to prepare ingredients. He explained all this without ever breaking eye contact with Ginny. Ginny suddenly figured out that the emotion in his eye when he looked at her, was adoration. Amusement was gone from his beautiful eyes, and instead there was sadness, longing, and love. 

Ginny was startled that such a person could feel this way. Her brothers had always told her that he was an evil git, but from what she had seen, he was a gentle dragon. Ginny felt confused, the way she had felt when they had walked. Suddenly, he didn't look like a small pale boy; he looked like a strong, gentle, man, who would protect her. 

Draco must have noticed the awe in which Ginny looked at him, because he stopped talking. He wanted to lean in toward Ginny, and capture her sweet lips on his. Hesitating, he slowly leaned over, still staring at her deep brown eyes. 

_' No, you can't do this!_' his mind cried.

_' But you love her!'_ his heart reminded him. In the end, his mind won. He pulled back, breaking eye contact, therefore destroying the moment. Ginny and Draco both blushed. Draco cleared his throat and continued teaching, as if nothing had happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeff sat on his bed, thinking about a girl. Not just any girl. Ginny Weasley. There was something about her that he liked. He had never felt this way about a girl before. He wasn't sure if it was love, but he was sure that he wanted her. And what he wanted, he got.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Ginny! Wait!" Jeff called, his deep voice echoing through the empty corridors. Ginny halted to a stop. She stared into the handsome face of Jeff. He smiled at Ginny, before draping his arm around her. It was nice having a boy pay so much attention to her. Already, thoughts of Harry were pushed far behind. 

She began to think that what she felt for Harry was merely a crush. Jeff was replacing her feelings for Harry. She couldn't believe that her feelings for someone could change this easily. A few days ago, she was sure that she loved Harry, but now, she wasn't even sure if she liked him. It made her uneasy. It made her not trust her self, her own feelings. 

As Jeff walked Ginny to her next class, she felt so protected. His tall form wrapped around her. She didn't catch anything he was saying, she merely looked upon his face, and sighed happily. When they reached the charms classroom, Jeff let go of her, and said good-bye, a wistful look on his face. 

All through charms, Ginny could not concentrate. She was so damn frustrated! Why was her mind constantly on boys? She couldn't help but think about Jeff, Harry and—even Draco. She had to admit, she did have a crush on Jeff. He was handsome, sweet, popular, and no other boy had given her this much attention.

_'What about Draco? He gave you a lot of attention._' A small voice inside her head reminded her.

_' He doesn't count!'_ Ginny grumbled.

_' Oh, why not dear?'_ it asked innocently.

Ginny pondered this. Why didn't he count?

_'Because—Be—Oh shut up!'_ Ginny spat to her conscience.

_'Think about it, dear… And whatever you do, listen to your heart…'_ Ginny cringed at what her conscience had said. 'Listen to your heart'? Please! Even so, Ginny frowned.

Why didn't Draco count?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the days went on, Ginny found herself spending more and more time with Jeff, and thinking less about Harry. Her evenings with Draco were very boring and uneventful, both still tense about what had happened—or almost happened on the first night.

This particular day was a dark, cloudy day, even though Ginny was feeling very happy. It was the usual walk to her classes, always accompanied by Jeff. As they neared Ginny's class, the familiar feeling of sadness came. She always hated it when she had to part with Jeff. He had become very close to her. 

" Gin." Jeff started. Ginny turned to look at him.

" D'you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Jeff asked. His face was smiling, and his eyes were sparkling with hope. 

Ginny agreed to go with him. Before Ginny could go in, Jeff grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a single, red, rose. Ginny gasped at the beauty of the blooming flower. Ginny gave Jeff a quick, but firm hug, before prancing into the classroom, happier than she had been for days. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After twirling around in the mirror one last time, Ginny ran out of the Gryffindor common room, to meet Jeff at Hogwarts. She caught up with him at the entrance of the Hogwarts gates, looking as handsome as ever. 

" Hey Ginny, you look beautiful!" Jeff commented. Ginny blushed furiously, and then mumbled meekly, " Thank you." 

They arrived in Hogsmeade quickly, greeted by a buzz of boys and girls, faces glowing with happiness. Ginny couldn't help but squeal excitedly. She turned toward Jeff to see his reaction; he was looking quite smug.

Jeff nodded at a few of his fellow Slytherins, and they linked arms and went arm in arm into the Three Broomsticks. They sat down at an empty table in the middle of the room. Ginny took off her cloak, as Jeff placed orders. Since it was spring, it was too warm for steaming butterbeers; instead they got something called smoothies. 

As Ginny sipped her strawberry banana smoothie, there was an awkward silence between them. Finally Jeff spoke. He got up abruptly, knocking over his chair, and he kneeled on one knee. He pulled a velvet box out of his robes. Trying his best to look passionate, he bellowed, " Ginny Weasley, you are a beautiful girl. Say you'll be my girlfriend!" He opened the box, which revealed an exquisite ring with a sapphire squeezed in between rubies. Ginny gasped at the expensive ring.

" Oh Jeff! Oh—this must have been expensive!" Ginny stuttered. Jeff's smile dropped. He nodded, almost suspiciously. There was a threatening look in his eyes. They were telling her that she had better agree. 

" Yes, it was." he whispered darkly. Ginny giggled nervously, trying to hide her confusion. What had happened to the sweet Jeff? He suddenly seemed…dangerous.

She didn't know what to say. She liked Jeff a lot, maybe even loved, but she wasn't **sure**. And she thought that maybe he was going a little too fast. Ginny glanced at his cold face once more._'What the heck?_' she thought. _' You only live once!'_

Without further ado, she smiled warmly and answered loudly, " Yes. Jeff Williams, I will be your girlfriend." Jeff half smirked, as if satisfied that he had won another girl, and he slipped the ring on Ginny's finger. Ginny tried to push the uneasiness that was nagging at her away, and tried to enjoy the time she had with Jeff. A short, hooded stranger got up and left the pub, a feeling of hurt in his heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hmmm…. Seems like things don't improve much for Draco. Sorry about when I said it would get fluffier! It's not! It might in the next chappie though. Please reassure me that it doesn't completely stink by reviewing! 


	5. Confusing Kiss

A/N: Here's the next chapter! R/R

Draco spent the whole evening trying to track Jeff down. He had had no success so far. He went around the Slytherin common room, asking everyone in sight if they had seen Jeff. They had all shrugged in response, and had gone back to plotting and scheming evil plans like they usually did. Frustrated, Draco stormed angrily out the common room. There he was! Jeff was a few yards in front of him, making his way toward Draco. Draco ran to meet up with him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny spotted Jeff running toward the Slytherin common room. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but a blonde boy stepped up to him, and began conversing. Ginny crept up closer to them so that she could hear what they were saying. 

" Williams." Draco nodded at the taller boy. Jeff just stared him up and down and nodded back.

" So, I heard you're dating Ginny?" Draco asked. Ginny groaned. 

_' Oh no…' _she thought.

Jeff shrugged smugly and sneered, " Yep. Pretty easy to win her heart if you ask me." 

Draco felt himself go red. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes again. They were cold and threatening.

" Let me warn you Jeff Williams, you hurt her in **any** way, I will make **sure** that you regret it." Draco growled at him. For a brief second, Jeff was intimidated, but he immediately covered it up with a look of superiority. 

" Yea, yea, whatever you say Malfoy." Jeff shook his head, silently laughing at Draco, as he headed in the portrait hole. 

Draco narrowed his eyes, staring after the boy. His shoulders slumped, as he walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sat in her usual dinner seat, looking glum. Usually, she would've eaten a LOT. She had a big appetite exactly like Ron. But today, she couldn't eat much. She was a little disturbed. She had expected Draco to say something like, " Stay away from Ginny!" 

It was actually…nice that someone would say something like that, other than your overprotective brother of course. Two seats away, Ron was still red and fuming over the fact that Ginny was dating a Slytherin. 

When news had reached his ears, he had screeched, " WHAT? A SLYTHERIN? YOU—YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY!" Ginny had merely rolled her eyes, knowing that he would get over it soon enough. 

" Honestly, a Slytherin? Why couldn't she go for a nice boy like Colin or Neville…", Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione slammed her fist on the talbe; she had had enough of his whining. 

She shot death glares at him and yelled, " RON! That is QUITE enough! You have not shown an OUNCE of SUPPORT toward your poor SISTER!" Ron shrinked back quite a bit, turning red from embarrassment.

" Now, now, Hermione, no need to make a scene." Ron squeaked, glancing nervously around the Great Hall, hoping no one would notice. Hermione's nostrils flared. Ron cringed and covered his ears, expecting her to yell loudly again. Instead, Hermione took some deep breaths and clutched Ron by his shirt collar. 

" Ron, please, stop being a prat and leave your sister alone! I get really annoyed when you act so overprotective towards **her**, imagine how your **sister** must feel!" Ron nodded quickly, before Hermione let go of him. 

Ginny patted Hermione on the back, amused, and thanked her. Hermione grunted in response, still obviously pissed off. Ron, wasn't red anymore, in fact, he looked a little pale. He kept sneaking glances at Hermione, looking deeply sorry at **her**, but not Ginny. 

" He he, at least its not like she likes Malfoy!" Ron chuckled nervously. Hermione didn't even look up, but her eyes narrowed anyway, " Ron, you prat, even if it **was** Malfoy, if Ginny said she loved him, you would have to **deal** with it. Now shut up and eat!" Ron nodded and began wolfing down his food, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like, " Women." Ginny forgot about her troubles for the rest of the meal, amused at watching the two 'lovebirds' bicker. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny scurried down the stairs and into the dungeons, not wanting to miss her tutoring session. She felt a bit uneasy today, after hearing the conversation Jeff and Draco had shared. She had almost thought that he had gotten over his little crush, for he had not talked to her much for quite a while, but obviously he felt something for her. 

As she walked into the classroom, Draco did not look up. He was frowning slightly at his work, as if he was annoyed. Ginny sat down at her usual seat, and Draco finally looked up, giving her a very strained smile. He walked over to her desk and sat down. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny cut him off.

" Draco."

Draco looked up into her eyes, surprised that she had called him by first name. He looked away, and replied, " What?" Ginny looked sadly after him, as if almost pitying him.

" I overheard the conversation between you and Jeff." Draco didn't answer. Ginny took this as a sign to continue, " That was not the reaction I expected from you. I would have thought that you would have beaten him up." Draco looked up at her, silver eyes flashing.

"I guess you don't know me." 

" So why didn't you beat him up or something?" Draco looked at her as if that was obvious. When he saw the blank look on Ginny's face, he sighed, as if burdened by the fact that he had to explain.

" Ginny, how could I hurt someone that you cared about? Anyone you want, you deserve…" Ginny stared into his eyes, slightly surprised at how silver, yet soft and caring, his eyes looked.

" But if anyone hurt you, that's a different story." He muttered darkly.

" Aren't you jealous?" Draco chuckled a little.

" Yes, I admit, I am. It's awfully selfish, but I can't help myself." There was a hint of bitterness as he said this. Ginny ignored it, and went on.

" So you still lo—love me?" she stuttered.

" Yes."

" It's been a month or two…you still care for be? Hasn't it wavered at all?" Ginny asked, bewildered. Draco chuckled bitterly, " Love knows no time, Virginia." 

Ginny felt a shiver go down her spine, as she heard the way he whispered 'Virginia.' 

She felt her heart beat faster, as her eyes roamed over his face. His blonde hair, his thin lips, his nose, his ears, his eyes. She felt herself gasp a little as they leaned in closer to each other. Ginny closed her eyes, and waited for him to kiss her. She felt a wave of desire go through her, as his fingers brushed her cheek.

She opened her eyes and stared into Draco's. Draco's eyes looked dazed and unclear, as if drunk. Before Ginny could stop herself, she had placed her lips on Draco's. There was a slight tingling sensation between them, and it was a wonderful feeling. Before she could deepen the kiss though, Draco pulled back. He had closed his eyes, and when he had opened them again, they were clear and focused. The romantic moment was gone, and now they just felt awkward.

" I think you should go back now Ginny." He stated firmly. 

Ginny nodded, and ran out, not looking back.

As she sat down on her four-poster bed and pulled the curtains close, she felt sick with worry and confusion. Just when she felt that she had loved—or at least cared **a lot** for Jeff, Draco had confused her feelings all over again. Even though she hated herself for kissing him, no matter how quick it had been, a little part of her felt pleased. She had felt wonderful when they had kissed; it had been one of the best sensations. In those few moments, she couldn't think at all, she was lost in a world where all her thoughts were focused on Draco. Suddenly, she yawned, immensely tired from school, and all the worrying she had done. _'Funny,'_ she thought suddenly. _' I'm completely over Harry…_' She drifted off to sleep, thinking of Jeff, Draco, and kisses.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Stupid Ginny! She won't admit her feelings! Anyway, please review, I really live on reviews. Thanx!

**NiMiBabe** (* hugs* Thanks for reassuring me!) **Lady in White** (Yes, Jeff **is** evil ain't he?), **Dracaena Draco** (Yah, I'm so evil to Draco… But believe me, things can get a lot worse for him… I'm sorry Drakie! O yea btw, I read your story A Touch of Sugar, it is WONDERFUL! It's so kool!), **PheonixFire** (Yes, Draco is a bit odd. It's probably cuz he's so in love.), **Missi** (Thanks so much for thinking this is brilliant, really, I am SO relieved that it doesn't **stink**.), **Cactuskitty** (Thanks for reviewing again! Yea, I was sorta getting sick of the ole ' Draco is mean to Ginny and vice versa but then they fall in love, and after a few obstacles, they fall in love happily ever after!' I wanted mine to be different, so I started thinking of some wacky ideas…) If I didn't thank you and you reviewed, slap me real hard. THANKS!


	6. Hogsmeade, Draco, and Jeff

A/N: Ok…I don't like this chapter! My muse has left me permanently of something! I would have waited until my muse got back, but being the impatient person that I am, I couldn't wait…

_Son,_

_ I realize your affections for this Weasley girl. This will **not**__ be accepted. You are the son of Lucius Malfoy, a proud Death Eater. This summer, you will become a death eater, and become the dark lord's heir someday. There is _**_no_**_ greater honor than this, and a Weasley will not stand in the way of it. If you do not heed me, you and that Weasley girl will pay dearly._

_ Your father_

_ Lucius Malfoy._

Draco crumpled the letter in frustration. He had thought that this wouldn't have been a problem, seeing that she was in love with Jeff, and because of the fact that she hated him. But now, he was worried. She had just kissed him. It was a light kiss, but still, a kiss. Half of him had been selfish, wanting to kiss her, but the other, more sensible part of him told him no. Kissing her might cause Ginny to have feelings for him. As much as he would love that, she would be in danger. His father, and Jeff, would be after them. He **had** to stay away from her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeff and Ginny sat under the tree, sharing a wonderful evening. Jeff had been talking non-stop for the past hour, and personally, Ginny wished he would shut up. Didn't he know that she would have a better time staring in one another's eyes, saying nothing at all, except maybe whispering sweet I love you's? Ginny wasn't usually mushy like this, but that evening, she felt like she needed to confirm her feelings that she loved him. Ginny turned to look at Jeff, and thankfully, he stopped talking. He stared back at her, but his eyes held no emotion. It was so different from the way Draco looked at her. Ginny chided herself for thinking of such things, but it was true. 

_' I love Jeff. Jeff. Jeff. Jeff. Draco. No! Jeff!' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day was a Hogsmeade trip, but unfortunately, Jeff was busy. He said that he had a lot of work to do, and told her to go on without him. He had handed her a big pouch of galleons, and shooed her out the Hogwarts gates. 

As soon as Ginny arrived in Hogsmeade, she headed toward the Three Broomsticks. She sat down at the bar, pouting slightly because she was alone. She glanced at the person next to her, and nearly jumped when she realized it was Draco Malfoy. He had not seen her come, so he was still staring off into space when Ginny nudged him.

" Ah!" he yelped. Ginny couldn't help but grin when he blinked his eyes rapidly at her. After getting over his shock, he smiled slightly, then went back to staring into space. Ginny was surprised; she had expected him to say something. Then, she remembered last night. How could she have forgotten? 

_'He must be feeling uneasy about it._' She thought. Draco turned the other way, cringing slightly. He so wanted to talk to her and have a good time, but he couldn't. If he avoided her entirely, whatever feelings she had had (if she had any), would fade away, and she would forget about him, leaving her out of danger. 

" Dra-Malfoy, forget about yesterday, ok?" Ginny told him. Draco turned around, and nodded. Feeling that she should change the subject, Ginny cleared her throat, " So, are you here with anyone?" Draco shook his head, sipping his drink. Ginny could see he was still…. uneasy. 

" Why don't we go for a walk around Hogsmeade?" she suggested hopefully. She desperately needed to talk to him. What about, she didn't know, she just knew that she had to. She had to know what he was about; she had to know what her own feelings were. 

Draco looked at Ginny, ready to reject, but he couldn't. Her eyes were sparkling with hope, and she looked so innocently at him. Sighing, he agreed. He had expected Ginny to jump off her chair in joy, but she got up almost nervously. They walked out the door, Draco walking slightly in front of her. Ginny felt very foolish by now. He probably thought that she liked him or something, and she had no idea what to talk about.

" So, what are you planning to do with your future after you graduate?" Ginny asked lightly.

Draco's already stern face darkened considerably.

" I don't have a future. After I graduate, I'm becoming a Death Eater." Ginny's eyes widened, and she felt a bit sick,

" You mean, you **want** to become one of **them**?" she whispered in a hushed voice.

Draco snorted, " Hell no. I don't have a choice though, do I?" Ginny bit her lip, " But surely you could rebel and run away or something. Even if it causes a bit of pain, it's worth it if you could avoid becoming a Death Eater." Draco ignored her, and walked on.

Ginny stamped her foot and ran up to Draco. She grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

" Draco Malfoy! You'd **better** listen to me and **not** become a Death Eater! It would make ME happy if YOU didn't BECOME one of THEM so you BETTER NOT!!!" she screamed. Draco winced at Ginny's rants, but he was amused.

She reached up and brushed a strand of silvery blonde hair from his eyes. 

"Your worth more than that., she whispered."

She blushed immediately after she had said it. Draco just grinned foolishly. Ginny looked away from him, still blushing. Well, it was true. This past year, he had really surprised her. It was like he had become a different person. He was nice and caring. That was why Ginny was so confused. What did she feel for him? 

" I'm glad someone thinks I'm not trash." He teased. He couldn't help but smile. A big part of him was celebrating inside because she had practically given him a compliment, but a small part was screaming because he was supposed to avoid her. 

'_ Stay away from her, you're putting her in danger!'_ his brain reminded him.

_'Oh, shut up! I can't help it! I'm still a selfish brat, so sue me!' _

Ginny stopped blushing, and turned to Draco. 

" Seriously Draco, promise me you won't become a Death Eater. For me." Draco looked at her solemnly, before nodding. Ginny smiled at him, making his heart leap. Draco started to flush a little, and Ginny giggled at the sight. Since it was getting a bit dark, they headed back toward the castle. Draco walked Ginny all the way to the Gryffindor common room entrance. They had talked about random things, Quidditch, music, muggles, books, etc, and had had a wonderful time. They stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady, a sudden awkwardness coming over them. 

" Er—Bye." Draco muttered, starting to turn away. Before he could go though, Ginny turned him around, and gave a quick peck on the cheek. Ginny started to flush furiously, so she ran in the portrait hole, leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy outside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Yes! Yes! I think she likes me! Oh fuck, she likes me! Damn it! What have I done?" Draco started cursing under his breath, pacing the floor of his dorm. For the whole time he had spent with Ginny, he had been in a sort of daze, but right after she had left, he snapped back to reality. He had just realized what had happened, and that the situation had gotten worse. Draco sighed and slumped down in an armchair. He simply couldn't help himself. He was so in love with Ginny, she was like an addiction. Absentmindedly, he touched the area where she had kissed him. He sighed again, this time contently, and lay down on his bed, falling into a deep slumber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey Gin! How was Hogsmeade yesterday?" Jeff asked. Ginny smiled warmly at him and nodded that it was fine. Jeff smiled back at her, and then motioned her to sit down on the bench. Slightly puzzled at what it was, she sat down. Jeff draped his arm around her and began talking.

" Ginny, we've been dating for quite a while now, and I realize that we haven't really…kissed. I love you Gin." 

Ginny's eyes widened, and Jeff grinned at her. She was surprised all right, but she wasn't sure if she felt happy about it. She felt a little uncomfortable. A few days ago, she would have gladly said it back to him, but not today. Jeff was slowly leaning towards her, lips slowly puckering up. His mouth captured hers, and she expected the same feeling she had felt when kissing with Draco, but she didn't feel anything. No scratch that, she did feel something; a queasiness in her stomach. Jeff pressed her closer, trying to deepen the kiss, but Ginny pulled away. She turned around and whispered, " I don't think I'm ready for this Jeff." She turned toward Jeff's confused, then scowling face, as realization hit him.

" You little liar! You don't like me do you? You've got a little crush on Draco, is that it? You whore!!!" he accused, scathingly. Jeff got up abruptly, before Ginny could do anything, and he ran back in the castle. Ginny crumpled down on the bench, weeping.

" Why is my life so _confusing?_"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hmph. Jeff deserved that. But I dunno, I think Ginny still likes him a lot, so they might get back together! O poo. Review please while I try to convince Ginny to go out with Draco.


	7. Falling

A/N: Hey, sry I took so long! REVIEW PLEASE I WRITE MORE IF YOU REVIEW MORE! Oh btw if my chapters suck, forgive me, I'm having slight writer's block.

Ginny watched the sun go down, shimmering in the cold evening air. She sniffed one last time before picking herself up and trudging in the castle. The halls were mostly empty, which was good. Ginny needed time to think. About Jeff and Draco. She did that all day, all week, yet she still couldn't think enough. Her body was tired, as well as her heart and mind. They were fighting against each other, against what is right, and what feels right. She had wept a little, so bitter that her life was such a mess, but now that she thought about it, she had not cried for loss of Jeff. What had he been to her? A crush. Draco? Perhaps another crush. But she, Ginny Weasley, enemy of the Malfoy family, could never love such a man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy crept out of the portrait hole stealthily, in dire need of a stroll by the lake. A week. He had a week to sort out his priorities before he left the castle—forever. He would be graduating in a single week. A flash of red went by. Draco turned around and saw Ginny. Her usual bounce in her step was gone. Draco stopped her. 

" Ginny! What's wrong?" Draco asked hoarsely. Her eyes were a little red from crying, and there was an empty look in her deep brown eyes. 

" It's nothing Draco." she murmured. Draco looked at her intently before repeating the question. Ginny trembled, her lips quivering, before answering, 

" Jeff…dumped me." Ginny fidgeted, feeling uneasy. She glanced at Draco, and was taken back. He was reeking with fury. His teeth and hands clenched, his eyes fiery with hate. 

" That bastard hurt you? I thought I told him he would **suffer** if he ever **hurt** you." he growled menacingly. Ginny's eyes widened in alarm, she was scared he would seriously hurt himself.

" Oh No, no! Don't go beat him up!!! Please!" Ginny pleaded. For a moment, Ginny thought she saw hurt in his eyes. Draco ignored her and headed back toward the portrait hole, growling under his breath.

'_So, she really cares for him… He just broke her heart and she doesn't want to hurt him. '_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny shoved her soggy waffles in her mouth, desperately needing to get out of the crowded Great Hall. Just as she had gotten up, a tall, dark boy strutted over to her, a grin on his face.

" Ginny." Ginny avoided his gaze, feeling guilty. He bent down on one knee, and took her hand. 

" Ginny, I'm sorry… I should've known you wouldn't be like that. I—I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" Jeff pleaded. Ginny hesitated, 'no' on the tip of her tongue.

" You bastard." A voice muttered from behind Ginny. She whirled around to see the furious glare of Draco Malfoy. Her reflex was to step away, but she regretted it immediately. Draco advanced on Jeff, and grabbed him by his collar; which was quite a sight, since Draco was a good foot shorter than him. 

" Draco! Don't!" Ginny squealed. Draco's hand flew up, flying toward Jeff's face. Ginny rushed beside him.

" Jeff! I forgive you! I forgive you!! I—I love you!!" Ginny cried, hysteria in her voice. Jeff's slightly frowning face brightened, while Draco's fell. He closed his eyes, obviously in pain. After a moment, he nodded to Ginny, before disappearing down the dark corridors. Ginny shivered and shook, realizing what she had said. It was only to protect Draco, he would have gotten hurt if he tried to attack Jeff…didn't he know that?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few days were the most confusing ones ever in Draco's life. Everything between Jeff and Ginny were ok again, and it was like the past few weeks never happened. The days were going by dreadfully fast, and the preparations for the upcoming graduation were in place. Draco dreaded the day he would graduate, the day of decisions, and possibly, the day of heartbreak. He slumped down on his bed, wanting to sleep badly. For it was only in his dreams, where he and Ginny were alone in a world, with no one to tear them apart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Lucius!" a cold man's voice hissed in the darkness.

" Ye—yes my lord?" a tall, dark man stuttered. The red-eyed man growled, " Your son! We will make sure that he joins our forces…" 

" Of course my lord. When shall we put the plan in action?" The dark lord narrowed his eyes.

" Tonight…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny, as usual, was wandering down the halls, thinking. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, and looked around, slightly confused. Her confusion grew as she noticed the portraits. They were ones that she had never seen before. These hallways were dark and cold, as if all the windows were open, yet there were none. The portraits were still, all looking like they were capable of murder. Where was she? Was she lost? **Where** was she?! Ginny began to grow frantic, wandering around the vast halls, calling out to see if anyone was here. 

" He—" A gloved hand wrapped itself around Ginny's mouth, shutting off her shouts. She tried to wriggle free of the death grip, but to no avail. A bloodcurdling scream rang out. Then falling, falling, falling into a dark abyss of nothing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N: Ooh… Review if you want to know what will happen. Omg, this has nothing to do with fan fiction, but I am just SO excited that the Two Towers is coming out in December. I just cannot wait to see that movie… *drools *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hmm… shall I put Ginny and Draco together? Hmm….

Ginny groaned slightly, as she came back to life. Although her vision still slightly blurry, she could make out some hooded figures, and a dark dots of glowing red. 

" Virginia…I see that we meet again", the red eyed one hissed. Ginny trembled as a shiver went up her spine. 

" Your little love Draco should be here soon.", he muttered. Next to him, one of the Death Eaters purred, " My lord, you are most brilliant. We can finally kill the dirty Weasley, and get the young Malfoy to join our side!" Voldemort merely smiled lazily. 

_'No! He can't come!'_ Ginny thought, tears brimming her eyes. But, a moment later, a figure appeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A black owl hooted nastily before dropping a letter on Draco's lap. With mild curiosity, Draco opened the letter.

_If you want Virginia back, come get her._

Draco's eyes widened. His heart dropped. One simple sentence and he was raging with anger and fear. Who was it that had her? All too soon, his question was answered. His eyes traveled over the parchment. On the very bottom of the parchment, was a dark mark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Ah, so I see you have decided to join our party." Voldemort cackled. Draco looked about wildly, searching for red hair. He spotted her standing in a corner, bound by chains. He winced at the sight of her. She looked frail, as if she could fall any moment. Tearing his eyes away from her, Draco calmly glared at the snake man in front of him, loathing every bit of him. Suddenly, he pointed his wand toward Ginny, and shouted, 

" Stupefy!" Ginny promptly fell back to the floor. Draco narrowed his eyes further, wondering what in hell was going on.

Smiling maliciously, Voldemort folded his hands together, before beginning.

" Draco, won't you join me after you graduate?", he whispered, more of a threat than a question. Draco shook his head furiously. All traces of a smile were gone. 

" That's too bad. I guess Virginia will have to go…" Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. Voldemort's lips curled up in a leering smile.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Draco snarled, with as much menace he could muster.

" We could arrange a deal…" Voldemort muttered thoughtfully. Draco glared at him again before spitting venomously, " I would never do anything for you, you dirty bastard."

With a quick swish of a wand, Ginny was awake. Before she could say anything however, another curse was muttered.

" Crucio." Screams filled the huge house, the voice harboring pain beyond explanation. Tears fell out of Draco's eyes involuntarily, his heart aching in ways he never thought imaginable. She writhed within the rope that bound her, bruises forming.

" STOP!" he pleaded. He couldn't see her in pain.

" I'll do whatever you say", he cried, falling to his knees.

Immediately, the screams stopped, and Ginny went back to laying lifeless, her blank face pale. " Anything?" Voldemort asked wickedly. Draco hung his head in defeat.

" Anything." 

"Weakling. Lucius, your son is highly disappointing." Voldemort spat. Lucius bowed in reply. Voldemort's eyes flashed as he glared at Draco.

" My dear Draco, you have agreed to do my bidding. You cannot back out. If you go against me, the girl will die. But you should not want to. See, with you on my side, we shall be the most powerful rulers of all time." Voldemort leaned forward, his ugly face merely an inch away. " _You will have powers unimaginable_." Draco shivered slightly at his words. He wanted to use all three unforgivable curses on the bastard and his slaves, but he restrained. Voldemort smiled in his sinister way, before snapping his fingers. With a breath-taking **whoosh**, the visions around Draco were blurring, and he felt himself spinning into a swirling white light. 

THUD. Draco landed hard on his back. As he tried to get up, he realized he couldn't He looked down at what was keeping him, and nearly yelped. It was Ginny. She was still unconscious, still deathly pale. Not wasting another moment, he picked her up as if she were light as a feather, and trudged off to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was in her office, sorting out some files, when she heard the tired boy bring the red-head in. She scurried out and grabbed her from him, giving him a nod to thank him. Then, he fainted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"WHAT? MALFOY BROUGHT HIM?" Ron roared. Ginny could tell it was Ron; no one had a louder voice than he. 

" Shh, Ron, you'll wake them!" Hermione whispered. 

" Where is the bastard? I haven't seen him around! Probably lurking around somewhere, hiding so he wouldn't get turned into a bloody pulp." Ron muttered. Ginny opened her eyes just a bit, enough to see the outline of their figures. Hermione pointed to the bed next to her. 

" He's over there, Ron, unconscious." Hermione said haughtily. Ginny could see Ron turn beet red.

" Ah, well, serves him right, it does! I hope he never comes to! Yes siree! " Ron prompted. Hermione stamped her foot in frustration. 

" Ron! You have **no** idea what happened! It could have been about You-Know-Who, and Draco could've saved her!" 

" Or maybe not. C'mon Herm, what are the chances of **that** happening? He's practically a Death Eater!" Ron whispered, practically hysterical. Hermione sighed, exasperated. 

" All I'm saying is, don't jump to conclusions. At least Ginny's safe…" Ginny saw Hermione and Ron walk over to her bed, so she shut her eyes tight. A moment later, she heard two pairs of footsteps walk out of the infirmary, and she opened her eyes again, sighing. What had happened? She couldn't remember anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a few days after the 'incident', as people liked to call it. No one knew what had happened, except for the fact that Ginny and Draco were involved. And when people don't know what happened, well, rumors start. Which was what happened in their case.

" They say that You-Know-Who told him to kill her and so he tried!" said a Ravenclaw in a hushed voice.

" Do you think he'll try to kill me too? My parents are very actively involved in the fight against him…" a fearful Hufflepuff squeaked.

" Oh, don't be silly, I heard that someone tried to hurt the girl, and Draco Malfoy saved the Weasley.", said a proud Slytherin. As Ginny stalked past, the group scattered apart, furtive glances being shot her way. Some people who were daring enough would come up to her and ask her straight out what had happened. She couldn't answer them. She didn't know what happened. She could remember flashes of light, cackling, laughing, and some pain, but other than that, nothing. Zilch. Draco had been avoiding her too, perhaps he didn't like her anymore. Or maybe it was something else. All Ginny knew was that she had to talk to him. She needed answers. Something didn't feel right about him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~

Draco had been a nervous wreck ever since a few days ago. He was always narrowly avoiding Ginny, everywhere he went, she seemed to appear. He **had** to stay away. More than ever now. He couldn't afford to lose control again and end up so that he couldn't give her up. He had already put her in immense danger, and he felt so guilty for that. Every night he prayed, that maybe, maybe, something **good** would happen, and he wouldn't have to live in fear of Ginny's life. People were noticing the changes in him. Not just after the incident, but throughout most of the year. His tauntings have stopped, no more smirks nor sneers. He had bags under his eyes, dreading more than ever the end of the year. No, more like the end of his life. He tried to reassure himself that he wasn't hurting Ginny any, that she could care less. She loved Jeff. Not him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ah yes. It has been so long. But, I am back!!! A MILLION THANX TO MY REVIEWERS!! THANK YOU!!!!! 


	9. Good byes

A/N: Please R/R

" Draco." Ginny whispered to him. Shivers went up his spine, as he struggled to not look at her. She bent over, trying to get eye contact, but he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't show his emotions to her. 

" What's going on?" she asked. 

" What are you talking about?" Draco asked, his voice not convincing at all.

Ginny's eyes flashed with anger. 

" You know what I'm talking about." He didn't answer.

" I still have no idea what happened that night, " Ginny continued, biting her lip. "And what's more, you're avoiding me." 

Draco closed his eyes, which were barely visible under his bent head. He opened them again, and looked directly into Ginny's eyes. Ginny felt a tremor of hurt go through her. His eyes held no emotion. No love, no hurt, not even anger. It was like nothing had happened between them.

" What happened that night? Nothing. Someone played a joke on you, and I happened to be there. I saved your ass, nothing to it. And as for why I'm avoiding you? What reason do I have to follow you around, Weasley?" he spat sharply, his tone emanating a sense of hostility. Trembling in utter confusion and rage, Ginny took a step back, so very hurt. 

" So, it's like nothing ever happened?" Ginny asked, her voice silently pleading. 

" No, nothing ever happened." He sneered. With that, he stalked off, leaving Ginny there in the empty, drafty corridor, tears running down her cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He wanted to die. How could he have hurt her like that? He had to. It was all for the best, he reminded himself. If only she knew… If only she knew. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He threw in the last sorrowful item he had into his trunk. The walls around the room were empty, very much like his heart. The day was a cold bitter one. It suited him well. 

" So, mate, I guess this is it." Blaise Zabini muttered, sounding very happy. 

" Yea." Draco mumbled. He dragged his trunk down the stairs, and out of the cold, dark, Slytherin dungeons. So, this was the last day of his life. People were chattering excitedly, talk about new jobs and such. Some were crying, claiming that they would miss each other. Draco did nothing. He walked out of the castle without another moment to waste. As he got in the boat, gently rocking across the water, he looked back at the magnificent castle, never to return. He felt sorrowful. This place had given him happiness, and now, he was leaving. 

_' Be strong! It's just a stupid castle.'_ He tried to remind himself. 

All too soon, the boat reached the edge of the lake, and students piled out, scurrying toward the Hogwarts Express. With a slight nod, he grabbed his trunk and made his way toward the scarlet steam engine, not looking back. 

A flash of red caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks, watching the little red-head laugh with her friends, calling ' Goodbye!' and ' I'll see you next year!' He stared at her, his heart thumping painfully. She whirled around, looking directly at him. She walked over, her expression cool and as if she didn't care.

" So, guess this is the last time for you, eh?" she muttered, examining her finger nails. Draco merely nodded, not able to speak.

" Going to be like daddy are you? A nasty little death eater?" she snarled. Draco felt a part of his heart rip. She glared at him, secretly pleading him to say no. He found his voice and replied.

" Maybe. Yes." He answered curtly. Ginny pursed her lips tightly, her fist clenched, trying so desperately to hold back her tears. Nodding as best she could, she stomped away, her walking unstable. He was going to become one of **them**. After she had asked him not to. He didn't love her. She walked away for the last time, taking with her, Draco's heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco smiled insanely all the way back home on the train. Yes, he was smiling. How wonderfully funny it was that he loved Ginny. How funny it was that he hurt her. How funny it was that he didn't have a heart any longer. How funny it was that it was torn apart by the Weasley. Yes, funny, isn't it? Insanely funny. So, funny, it hurt. It hurt like hell. It hurt more than anything imaginable. It hurt so much, he couldn't feel it. He couldn't breathe. Yes, it was hysterically funny. Ha. Draco kept smiling, reaching up to wipe something off his face.

"Ha, my eyes are raining…" Draco murmured, his voice cracking. Without another word, he threw his head back and laughed like a maniac, so deeply hurt, like nothing would ever, **ever** be ok. He was crazy. He was nothing without Ginny. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Young Malfoy, step forward" 

Draco Malfoy stepped forward, grinning from ear to ear. Death eaters shot glances at him, wondering if he was crazy. Just a few days ago, this boy had been glaring at the Dark Lord.

" Why, are you so happy boy?" the man asked, slightly suspicious.

" Because this is the day I join you, my lord, to punish those below us." His smile never faltered, so perfect, it seemed fake. So perfect, it seemed like a smile of a maniac. He relaxed, knowing he did not lie, although not telling the truth either; he had gone somewhat mental.

" I see you have seen how good it is that you join me." He said.

Draco bowed in reply, his father sneering slightly. He had no idea what had made him son act this way, but surely it would earn him points from the Dark Lord. 

" Now, let the ceremony begin." 

Voldemort reached over to take Draco's arm, pushing up his sleeve to reveal his perfect skin. 

" Look into my eyes." Draco did as he was told, his cold gray ones looking into the equally cold red ones of Voldemort. Slowly, the pupils of Draco's eyes shrank to nothing, so that they were a pool of gray. There was an odd ringing in Draco's ears, and he found it highly annoying. 

Never breaking contact, Voldemort took his thumb, and pressed it onto Draco's arm. There was immense pain, but Draco did not cry out. It burned as the smoke rose from the area where Voldemort's thumb was placed. 

Draco made no sound, only a slight hiss as the mark burned. Voldemort removed his thumb, and broke the trance. After Draco's pupils came to their normal size, he clutched his arm, his face screwed up in a pained expression. 

" Now, my boy, you are my servant." Voldemort said, he eyes glowing redder than usual. Evil was on it's way to victory. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: R/R


	10. May It Be

Could it be? Ginny whirled around. No, no, of course not. He had left her long ago. The bastard. Ginny bent over her patient, her brow furrowed in pain. How much longer could she take this? The world around her was falling apart. Her father and brothers were away at war, the horrible war. Every day she lived in fear of losing one of them…and Draco. 

" You're gonna be ok. Have faith." She smiled at the wounded man, smiling at him reassuringly.

Ah, Draco. She couldn't deny that after all those years, she still dreamt of him late at night. That she still longed to tell him. She still wished that she had never let him go. It didn't help that she knew he was in danger. Voldemort had torn many families apart, as he had done to Ginny and Draco. Whispers of rumors that Draco was Voldemort's heir and most powerful servant spread like wildfire, of course reaching Ginny's ears. She knew it was no rumor. She knew it was a fact. She could still remember that day vividly, the day when Draco had told her he would join him. He had not been lying. 

'Why?' Ginny wondered. It was the question she had asked

herself a million times a day. Perhaps she was the reason why. It all made no sense; it only brought pain to Ginny's heart, and tears to her eyes. Ginny nodded at the healed man and peeked out of the tent to stare at the battle scene, unfazed. The world was so cruel. The day outside had grown cloudy, and sure enough, small raindrops began to fall. 

Ginny walked briskly out into the raining autumn day. She had no time to let her mind tarry on the past. Not on memories. She had been down the road many times before. It did no good. Each minute she wasted on Draco, another life may perish. With that firm belief, she boldly went into the next tent, yet unknown to her, tears brimmed her brown eyes full of pain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco panted tiredly as he walked through the field of corpses. People were dying, fighting for what they thought was right. What was right? He leaned against the bark of a tree, closing his eyes for just a moment. He opened them again, regaining his senses. As he stared straight ahead, he saw her. She looked so sad, standing over the wounded man, pain etched so clearly in her eyes. It took his breath away, how beautiful she was, how much it pained him to just stand there and stare. Draco hid behind the tree, as she turned to look his way. For a moment, there was hope, but it was immediately washed aside with anger. 

" You're gonna be ok. Have faith." She whispered to her patient. She smiled at him, telling him everything would be alright. She looked like an angel, an angel that had fallen from heaven, to help this place of so much need. Her flaming red hair falling in front of her face, her cinnamon freckles that gently caressed her cheeks, her chocolate brown eyes that could melt his heart. He had forgotten what it was like to see her smile, and he felt regret well up inside of him. He would do anything to keep her smiling. How could he have hurt her? Smiling bitterly himself, he tore off the black armband on his right arm. He would die a good man, to keep Ginny smiling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Ginny walked among the dead corpses, hoping to find some sign of life. She was so used to this. So used to blood among people. Loud noises, gunshots, shouts of pain, of glory, of defeat. The world was in turmoil, and day by day, Ginny desperately searched for peace. A tranquil time when all was right, and everyone knew one thing; love. Sighing with sadness, she looked around once more, ignoring the shouts around her. 

She hissed in pain as a hex hit her. She told herself that she should have been more careful and withdrew a shaky breath. She should have known better, than to just stand there amidst a battle field. She looked around once more, when a flash of silver caught her eye. She looked ahead, at who was lying on the ground. She froze. Steely gray eyes smiled back at her, twinkling like they used to. She stumbled as she walked over to him, her face as blank as ever. She dared to look down at him. He smiled at her toothily, lovingly. Her stomach wrenched and her heart tore apart as she saw the condition he was in. She looked away from his piercing gray eyes and looked up at the evening sky. He was a bloody mess. He was pierced straight in the heart. As calmly as she could, she looked back down, then slightly gasped as she covered her hand with her mouth. 

" How long have you been down, sir?" Draco looked at her, ignoring her question. 

" I'm sorry if I look horrible." He murmured. Ginny let out a whimper as she looked into his pained eyes. She felt a single teardrop roll down her cheek. He frowned. He took one of his beautiful hands and wiped it away. Ginny looked away from his face, gazing over his body once more. Her eyes landed on his bare arm. She looked into his eyes questioningly, and he smiled once more. 

" Smile Ginny. I wanted to make you smile." He sounded like a child wanting to please his mother. Ginny's lower lip quivered as she inhaled. She shook her head slowly, and bit her lip, hot tears brimming her eyes. 

" You idiot… So you went and killed yourself?" Ginny whispered to him, her voice so full of remorse." Draco grinned even more, almost insanely. 

" I killed my father Gin. I killed the dirty bastard." Ginny nodded. Draco stopped smiling. 

" You're not smiling Ginny." Ginny wringed her hands together, looking away from him. 

" I'm going to die." Draco mumbled, more of a question than a statement. Ginny let out a cry and looked away completely, unable to look into those intense eyes that made her feel so guilty. 

" Ginny, sing for me." Draco was looking up at the brilliant stars above him, his eyes filled with awe. Ginny gasped slightly as she looked up also. The evening sky was beautiful, so peaceful, yet so sad. It made you wonder of things you never usually do. Those questions that will never be answered. How far did it stretch? Ginny looked back down at Draco. She took his hands into hers, and smiled sadly. 

*_May it be an evening star,_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

Your heart will be true 

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh, How far you are from home_

_Mornie utulie _

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie _

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadow's call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utulie _

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie _

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now* _

Ginny's voice rang out into the empty darkness, sounding like an angel. Draco had his eyes closed, breathing softly, in and out. Her voice caught in her throat at how beautiful he looked. He was her hero. 

" Draco, I—" 

"Shh…" Draco hushed her, opening his eyes once more. Draco reached up and stroked Ginny's fine hair, soothing her. Without thinking, Ginny leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle, just like a good-bye kiss should be. It tasted sweet, yet bitter. Ginny let out a shaky breath as they drew apart. Draco whispered into her ear. 

" I'm sorry." Ginny let out a sob, as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She felt anger towards the people who hurt him, she felt anger toward the world.

" You asshole. You can't leave me now." Ginny felt like she was burning in agony. She had never felt this way before. Never had she been this much in pain. Draco groaned slightly. Ginny hugged him close to her as she knew he was dying soon. 

When he opened his eyes, they were distant and blurry. She felt empty, and the surroundings around her disappeared. All she could feel was love for him. Her chest burned and she had trouble breathing as she looked at him. With each breath she took, he grew weaker. Sighing in defeat, Draco kissed her tearstained cheek, and whispered, " I'm sorry, Virginia." Then he closed his eyes for the last time. Ginny stared at his emotionless face. He wasn't in pain any longer. He wasn't in pain. Not any longer. Not like he had been in this world. In this world where no force on earth would push them together. They would always be driven away; it was the way things were. Perhaps it was fate. 

Ginny got up and started to walk away, the cold night's wind blowing her hair. She found she couldn't cry. This was beyond crying. Only a single bittersweet tear managed to escape from her broken heart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: R/R 


End file.
